Foodini
'''Foodini '''is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Pancakeria. He is the "host" for the mini-games that appear after a player finishes a "day" in one of Papa's games. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Starlight City Occupation: Game-Show Host Loves: Purple Burple Hates: Silver Jewelery This popular game-show host found the perfect venue for his traveling game show: Papa’s chain of restaurants! Since the opening of Papa's Pancakeria, Foodini brings his assortment of food-themed mini-games to the restaurant every evening. Papa Louie loved the added exposure from the game show, and worked with Foodini on a promotion for opening his new restaurant in Starlight City. Information Starting in Papa's Pancakeria, at the end of each day, you have the option of playing or skipping one of the minigames that he has in store for you if you have tickets. If you are able to win a game, you are awarded with a prize that can be used to customize the lobby of your workplace (furniture or a poster) or a new article of clothing that your worker can wear. He is also the leader of the parade. Orders Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Waffle * Powdered Sugar * 3 Butters * 2 Strawberries * Banana * Drink: ** Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wild Onion Wings (left) * 6 Spicy Garlic Shrimp (right) * 4 Celery (left) * Awesome Sauce Dip * Kung Pao Dip * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Mustard * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Onions * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Onion Ring * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Onion Ring * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C (A in other holidays) * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: * White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Lollipop Bits ** Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Violet Frosting ** Shaved Coconut ** Sourballs (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Sarge Gobstopper (No toppings in other holidays) ** Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) ** Sarge Gobstopper (No toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Purple Pesto (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *4 Onions *5 Tomatoes *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Roll Donut with Blueberry Custard **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Bearclaw Donut with Blackberry Jelly (Roll in other holidays) **Clear Glaze **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate Ring Donut **Cinnnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips **Candy Jack (Crushed Peanuts in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Tofu Skewers (left) *6 BlazeBerry Shrimp (right) *4 Celeries (left) *Awesome Sauce *Mango Chili Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *3 Chickens (top left) *3 Spinaches (top right) *6 Tomatoes (bottom) *8 Basil leaves *Well done *4 slices Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Purple Burple Syrup *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Bowtie *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Bearclaw Donut Ranks to unlock him * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 34 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 46 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 67 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 66 Trivia *If he is unlocked, and if you're playing Customer Cravings, he may appear in the game, with Foodini saying "What does Foodini crave?" Amusingly, this results in there being two Foodinis. *In Cupcakeria is the first time he isn't unlocked before Papa Louie. He would usually be unlocked with a rank, but instead he was a random day customer. *He wears a red, yellow, and white suit in Donuteria during Big Top Carnival. Gallery Foodini perfect.png|Foodini perfect in Wingeria Foodini Unlocked.PNG|Foodini unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria Foodini Friday Games.jpg|Foodini with his Friday Games Perfect Breakfast for Foodini.png|Happy Foodini Poor Foodini.png|Da-do-da-du-da-da...do-dum Foodinitongue.jpg|Foodini is not pleased! Foodini1.jpg|Wanna PLAY? 42.jpg|Foodini thumbs up Foodini playing Steak and Jake.png|Ohh...this game stinks BECAUSE I CAN'T GET PAST THE FIRST LEVEL!!!!! Just saw this in Customer Cravings....png|Did you clone yourself, Foodini? Foodini Regular.jpg|Foodini in the Customer List without any stars! Perfect foodini.png|Perfect score on Foodini Perfect Cupcakes for Foodini.png|Foodini's perfect in Cupcakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Foodini 2.png|Foodini's perfect score during Onionfest Dont shoot.png|You are the worst game show host so I will shoot and murder you! FOODINI SE PREPARANDO PARA VOAR.png|CAUTION I'M PREPARING TO FLY ME. Foodini OMG.png|You okay, Foodini? When Burgers Attack! - Foodini.jpg|Foodini's variable attires in Papa Louie 2. (Pastaria) Foodini as Star Customer.png|Foodini as a Star Customer Perfect Pasta for Foodini.png Foodini's Friday Games Icon.png Foodini.PNG|A very short Foodini by EightballPixels. (Oh, and he has hair.) Perfect Pasta for Foodini 2.png Foodini Papa's Cupcakeria perfect.jpg|Well done perfect Foodini new outfit.png Foodini 1.jpg|Foodini during Big Top Carnival Donas_Perfectas_para_Foodini_y_Hacky_Zak.png 640px-Bandicam_2014-07-27_17-02-40-301.jpg|Perfect with Foodini! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-43-37-205.jpg Angryfoodini.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Selfie.jpg|Foodini takes a selfie with Nevada (Donuteria) Foodini as a star customer during Big Top Carnival.png Foodini_Friday_Games template.jpg|A Template for Foodini's Friday Games Foodini perfect 2.png|Foodini loves his perfect St Paddy's Day donuts! Foodini perfect 3.png|Foodini goes striped for a perfect score! Papa's Donuteria - Foodini Celebrating Big Top Carnival.png Wintergreenway1.jpg|Foodini in the sneak peak of When Sundaes Attack! Newyears2015.jpg A Cupcakeria 24.PNG|Raw cupcakes? What a shame. A Cupcakeria 8.PNG|That waiting score can only do so much to a customer. Foodini.jpg Two Foodinis.png Foodini pl3.png|Foodini's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Easter 15 small.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:F Characters